YuGiOh Test: Alexis Vs Fiend
by storycreator88
Summary: Alexis is dueling the Horn Imp at the abandoned dorm, who apparently knows something about Atticus. Apparently Horn Imp believes that something has happened to the other missing students.


Alexis Vs. Horn Imp

Alexis summons Etoile Cyber in attack mode, sets a facedown and ends her turn.

Horn Imp summons Archfiend Soldier in attack mode, now he attacks Etoile Cyber with Archfiend Soldier, but Alexis activates Doble Passe, which redirects the attack to her Life Points, which is reduced to 2100 (4000-1900) and Etoile Cyber attacks Horn Imp directly, which activates Etoile Cyber's effect, which increases its ATK to 1700 (1200+500), reducing Horn Imp's Life Points to 2300 (4000-1700), so Horn Imp ends his turn.

Alexis plays Polymerization, by fusing Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater, she can summon Cyber Blader in attack mode, now she attacks Archfiend Soldier with Cyber Blader, which reduces Horn Imp's Life Points to 2100 (2300-200) and she ends her turn.

Horn Imp summons Fusion Devourer in attack mode; he activates Fusion Devourers effect, reducing Cyber Blader's ATK Points to 0, now he attacks Cyber Blader with Fusion Devourer, which reduces Alexis' Life Points to 700 (2100-1400), but Cyber Blader's effect prevents it from being destroyed in battle, so Horn Imp plays Fissure destroying Cyber Blader and ends his turn.

Alexis summons Cyber Gymnast in defense mode and activates its effect, by discarding 1 card from her hand to the Graveyard; she destroys Fusion Devourer and ends her turn.

Horn Imp summons Earthbound Spirit in defense mode, plays Nightmare Steel Cage and ends his turn.

Alexis sacrifices Cyber Gymnast to summon Cyber Prima in attack mode; Cyber Prima's effect destroys Nightmare Steel Cage; then she attacks Earthbound Spirit and ends her turn.

Horn imp summons the Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams in defense mode, plays Dark Door and ends his turn.

Alexis summons Cyber Tutu in attack mode, now she attacks Horn Imp directly with Cyber Tutu, because its effect can attack a player directly if the opponent's monsters have an attack more that this card, which reduces Horn Imp's Life Points to 1100 (2100-1100) and she ends her turn.

Horn Imp plays Pot of Greed, which lets her draw up to 2 cards, then he summons Ancient Lamp in defense mode, then Ancient Lamp lets Horn Imp special summon La Jinn the Mythical Genie of the Lamp in defense mode and ends his turn.

Alexis plays Pot of Greed, which lets her draw 2 card, now she attacks Ancient Lamp with Cyber Prima, plays a facedown and ends her turn.

Horn Imp plays Cursed of the Masked Beast, by sacrificing La Jinn the Mythical the Genie of the Lamp and Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams, to summoned The Masked Beast in attack mode, now he attacks Cyber Tutu with The Masked Beast, but Alexis activates Hallowed Life Barrier, by discarding 1 card, she reduces all damage to 0, so Horn Imp plays a facedown and ends his turn.

Alexis summons Cyber Petit Angel in attack mode, which lets her take Cyber Angel Ritual from Deck and add it to her hand; then she plays it, by sacrificing Cyber Petit Angel and Cyber Prima to summon Cyber Angel Dakini in attack mode. Cyber Angel Dakini's effect is activated, which destroys The Masked Beast and now she attacks Horn Imp directly with Cyber Angel Dakini, but Horn Imp activates Sakuretsu Armor, which destroys Cyber Angel Dakini, so Alexis plays a facedown and end her turn.

Horn Imp summons Grand Tiki Elder in attack mode, now it attacks Alexis directly with Grand Tiki Elder, but Alexis activates Scapegoat, letting her summon 4 Sheep Token in defense mode, so the attack is redirected to the one of the Sheep Token, Horn Imp plays Soul Release, which removes Alexis' Cyber Angel Dakini, Cyber Blader, Cyber Tutu, Cyber Prima and Cyber Gymnast from play and ends his turn.

Alexis plays the Warrior Returning Alive to bring back Blade Skater to her hand, then she plays Cyber Angel Ritual, which lets her sacrifice Blade Skater and her two Sheep Tokens to summon Cyber Angel Benten in attack mode, now she attacks Grand Tiki Elder with Cyber Angel Benten, which reduces Horn Imp's Life Points to 800 (1100-300 [1800-1500]), now she activates Cyber Angel Benten's effect reducing Horn Imp's Life Points to 0 (800-800), equal to Grand Tiki Elder's DEF Points.

Alexis Wins


End file.
